


seriously, jackson

by turnover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jackson, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Jackson is a Little Shit, Just filth, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, They love each other so much, Top Danny, Top Danny Mahealani, alternate universe fbi, everything is consensual guys dont worry jackson is super into it, i think? a lil bit, jackson loves dick, so much porn, sterek makes a small appearance! yay sterek, these two are meant for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnover/pseuds/turnover
Summary: AU where Danny and Jackson work for the government and their entire sector knows Jackson is a bottom.PWP, utter filth. I regret nothing.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	seriously, jackson

“Seriously, Jackson, how do you manage to get us into these messes?”

Jackson flips Danny off half-heartedly. “Fuck you, too.”

They’re scrounging for valuable debris in the aftermath of a particularly bad hurricane. Rescue dispatched them for survivors but once it was clear everyone had been evacuated relatively safely, Jackson and Danny were given the all clear to scavenge for anything useful to the government.

Jackson had decided it would be a good idea to go four feet under the rubble and get himself stuck. Danny had returned with a handful of metal scraps to find him lazily draped over a block of concrete, clearly waiting for Danny to notice and pull him out.

Danny sighs and picks Jackson up by his armpits, lifting him in the air true Lion King style. “Now when I tell you not to put yourself in danger like this, you best listen to me.” Jackson plops down and dusts off his pants. He salutes Danny sarcastically. “Yessir,” and just to be cheeky, leans over and whispers, “daddy.”

It goes straight to Danny’s groin. He growls and nips Jackson’s bottom lip, keeping him check. Jackson giggles and raises his head to catch the kiss. Danny wraps an arm around Jackson’s waist, his other drifting down to grab his ass. Jackson gasps softly and grinds into the hand.

“Seriously? At least Derek and I can stay focused while on a bloody dispatch mission, goddammit!”

“Fuck  _ off, _ Stilinski.”

Stiles huffs and pouts at Derek, who gives him a quick peck in apology. “Sorry, babe. They’re just horny all the damn time.”

By the time they get back to HQ, Jackson had acquired two hickeys and a very obvious erection. Danny walks in smugly behind Jackson. When Laura sees them she threatens to fire them, but they all know she can’t afford to get rid of them - not with Danny’s computing and Jackson’s brute force. There’s wolf whistles all the way down the office as Danny drags Jackson to his room.

Jackson and Danny crash into Danny’s office. Jackson fumbles on the table that Danny has him pressed against, dick rubbing angrily against Danny’s crotch. 

Jackson groans when Danny kicks the inside of his knees, forcing him to kneel face to face with Danny’s clothed dick. It makes him feel dirty and used and ridiculously turned on.

Jackson sucks hungrily on the bulge through the cloth, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth in his haste to make Danny feel good. Danny grunts and twines his fingers through Jackson’s hair, pushing him violently down on his erection. Jackson whines, his eyes slipping closed in pleasure. His cock is painfully hard at this point. “Get it off,” he huffs, tugging at Danny’s belt. He growls and yanks his pants and underwear down, letting his leaking cock jump out. Jackson licks his lips and presses his hand against the head of it, forcing a drop of precum to ooze out of the tip. Jackson whimpers at the sight and dives down, mouth engulfing his length until he hits Danny’s pubic hair and gags.

Danny’s hands are back in Jackson’s hair, and he takes the opening to shove Jackson further down on his cock. The delightful sound of Jackson choking loudly makes Danny moan salaciously, thrusting up into Jackson’s mouth. They soon establish a violent pace, Danny vigorously fucking his face and Jackson taking it like a bitch in heat. Jackson loves getting used like this - Danny knows exactly what he needs, knows exactly how to humiliate him just the right amount to make him painfully aroused.

Jackson pulls off for air, panting hard. Danny admires his handiwork. Jackson’s eyes are red-rimmed and half-lidded, tears slipping from the corner. He’s making these small whimpers through his labored breathing that echo through Danny’s office, which he appreciates greatly.

He maneuvers Jackson to bend over the desk, who responds by automatically raising his hips to present himself to Danny. Danny slathers the lube and rubs it between his hands to warm it up, before teasing at Jackson’s pucker with a finger. Jackson is reduced to incoherent whining, his hips thrusting minutely in search of friction. He shudders violently when a finger slips into him, pressing lightly against his insides just enough to make him squirm for more. Danny adds two more, scissoring him until he hits the bundle of nerves that makes Jackson cry out.

When Jackson starts shamelessly humping the desk and struggles to keep his eyes open, Danny slides his fingers out and replaces them with his cock before Jackson can so much as whimper. They groan in unison as Danny sinks into Jackson, stuffing him full.

Jackson pants, his chest heaving as he sweeps back a lock of sweat matted hair. Danny moves shallowly, eliciting small “uh’s” from Jackson, accompanied with the obscene slap of skin on skin.

Once Danny’s sure Jackson’s comfortable with the stretch, he starts fucking him for real. He drives his cock into Jackson, each thrust sending papers flying off his desk as Jackson gets shoved up with the force of it. Jackson’s almost crying with how dirty it is - he feels like he’s in a fucking porno and he  _ loves _ it.

Danny thumbs at Jackson's leaking cock lightly, and just that alone coupled with the intense pleasure he's been rocketed with sends him over the edge. Jackson lets out a ridiculously wanton moan as he comes, ropes of seed spilling onto his stomach and all over the desk. Danny rides him through, and he soon enough follows, pouring white hot cum inside Jackson. “Fuck yeah, fill me up, mm, Danny, so good,  _ uh- _ !”

Danny’s hand teasing at Jackson’s slit does nothing to help him ease through the violent aftershocks, and Jackson can only quiver through it with his eyes screwed shut and his mouth open.

“Fuck. The whole office probably heard that.” Danny gives Jackson’s ass a playful smack before letting him straighten. A thin trickle of cum starts down Jackson’s thigh. He moans at the feeling and stretches, wincing at the ache at the bottom of his spine. “I’m gonna feel that for days. Shit, Danny, your fucking monster cock is going to wipe me out one day.”

“You love it.” Danny grabs a small plug and eases it into Jackson, patting it lightly. “Keep it in. Less messy for our meeting with Hale. You don’t want Peter to see cum leaking out of your pants, do you?”

Jackson huffs and grinds back into the plug. “Heck you. Get me cleaned up and we’ll go.”

Danny grins. “I bloody love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope no one i know irl ever finds this


End file.
